kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Toughness Waddle Dee
I added to the page, marked it as a stub, and marked that it needs an image. I don't really see any point in deleting the article at this point, as it still provides decent info on the Waddle Dee itself. Would make a lot more sense to at least have a provisional article that can be allowed to grow than it does to leave it entirely blank. Kirbychu HR'D (talk) 15:06, May 20, 2014 (UTC) I updated it a few hours ago. I agree with you that we shouldn't delete this article, however when I tried to find a picture of this type of Waddle Dee I could not. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 15:27, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for that picture of Toughness Waddle Dee! Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 16:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hopefully between the added image, improved content and added categories it will be deemed a good article now.Kirbychu HR'D (talk) 16:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be surprised if it isn't. Doos Rock! -Therater2 (talk) 16:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Still needs work, but at least it covers most of the bases. Deletion tag will be removed. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:18, May 20, 2014 (UTC) name from where was the name obtained? miiverse? manual? official statement from a reliablle person? i am pikapika200 (talk) 19:58, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm assuming Miiverse. It does not appear in the manuals. Iqskirby (talk) 20:23, September 9, 2018 (UTC) miiverse posts can no longer be viewed,so how does this website obtain names for enemies that debuted in kirby star allies? star allies was released after miiverse closed. The name is actually derived from the Japanese 「タフネスワドルディ」 (Tafunesu Wadorudhi, "Toughness Waddle Dee"), as detailed . The problem with changing "Toughness" to "Tough" is that it gives the impression that it was given an official English name somewhere, as evidenced by this discussion. Besides that, I also disagree with changing an official name just because it may sound better to someone, especially since the Japanese 「タフネス」 is a direct transliteration of the English "Toughness" and thus doesn't require a new word to get the point across. I'd recommend changing it back to Toughness Waddle Dee, given that it's also supported by the internal filename in both Triple Deluxe and Planet Robobot (or, if it must remain Tough Waddle Dee, at least relabel it as a conjectural name so that confusion doesn't happen again) (EDIT: scratch that - according to the template itself, conjectural names are only to be used if it has "no official information available about its title," which this does). LinkTheLefty (talk) 11:50, December 1, 2019 (UTC) :If there are no objections, I will move it to "Toughness Waddle Dee". LinkTheLefty (talk) 00:40, December 11, 2019 (UTC) ::It's less smooth of a name, and Toughness isn't an adjective (whereas Tough is). But, if it is the enemy's internal name, I don't see any issue with changing it to "Toughness," since it is more official. Iqskirby (talk) 01:39, December 11, 2019 (UTC)